Tears from the Black Eye
by KIKOMOKO
Summary: Wednesday Dodson is a typical Emo girl that came to Ipswich with her friend Sady for a visit to Sarah. But she meets 4 warlocks and actually falls for 2 warlocks, Reid and Tyler.


"Why do we have to come to this boring old town called Ipswich bogus? Why do we even come here every year?" I whined as I was looking at my stupid little sister laughing of joy.

Oh joy, what fun! NOT!! My name is Wednesday just because I was born at Wednesday the November 24th... Gabrielle is my stupid little sister, she bugs me a lot and is a pain in the butt. I wouldn't have comed if my best friend, Sady, pleaded me. She's just so damn cute and nice!!!

That morning...Callegher ( A town that is near Ipswich)

I was just doodling on my binder my name Wednesday gothic, I was just wearing a really short gray pants with the word Emo in black with my black sweater with my black and white knee-high socks. I just woken up with my hair up into a ponytail with my black-framed glasses. Then, Sara burst inside the room with white skirt and a yellow 3/4th long sleeved shirt with a cute angel wings.

" Hey, Wednesday. Can you, me and my brothers go to Ipswich? My friend waits for me there." She pleaded me.

Her brother, Sam , was really cute. He waited in the living room with tight black pants with a black hoody with his white t-shirt half tucked in to show his belt. Then, her younger brother, Sage, jumped on to Sam's back. He was a troublemaker. A real troublemaker. Then, Gabrielle begged Sady to take her too. I went upstairs to change into a black-half jacket with my white and black striped shirt underneath with black tight pants with my gray and black shoes.

Present day...

" Sady, where the hell are we?" I asked twirling my blonde hair.

" We are in Spenser Academy grounds. You know I'm from Boston? Well, my friend Sarah came here. So I'm visiting her after school." Sady explained to me. She came from Boston 2 years ago, thankfully she was a smart one so thank god she boosted me up from a F in Language Arts to a C. Thank you, Lord.

" Sady? Sady Hutchman?" Someone yelled. She was a typical blondie with a boring old uniform. She smiled at me as she was smiling to Sam and Sage and Gabrielle.

" I am Sarah Wenham. And that dude right there, is Caleb Danvers. He's mine so don't even think about it." She laughed jokingly. Doesn't sound like a joke to me. That dude was hot, but he was taken so.

" Caleb!!!" She screamed. That dude ran here as 3 others came too. They were cute!

" Hi, I'm Caleb. Reid the Player..." Caleb introduced to me.

" Hey!" Reid stated. Too playerish!

"Tyler the Baby Boy." Caleb continued.

" Hi." Tyler said shyly. Wow, he's cute.

" And I'm Pogue." Pogue said cooly. Definately not my type...

" I am Wednesday. I am from Callegher." I smiled as I said it.

" You must be a rich-assed girl, too." Reid said that out loud.

" Hey, that's rude! Sorry, he's really mean." Tyler apologized.

" Wednesday, we have to go!" Sady yelled from the car. I groaned as I walked towards the car.

" Hey! Here, this is my phone number. Call me." Tyler laughed. I waved bye as I wrote down the final number to my phone number.

" I can't believe you fell for that emo girl!' Reid shout out loud.

" She's cute and nice." Tyler said as he put the number inside his sidekick.

" Yeah, Wednesday's pretty hot." Pogue admitted.

" She puts on too much eyeliner!" Reid opposed as he did the whatever sign.

" That's not too much, too much will be like...uh...Kira's! She has like eyeliner bags underneath her eyes." Caleb replied as he sat down on the bench.

" Well, she's definately not my type!" Reid admitted as he crossed his arms.

Back at Wednesday's home...

" You light up my life You gave me hope to carry on You light my dreams And through the night"

**Hey, Wednesday.**

It was from Tyler. Tyler was pretty cute. But Sam is more cuter. I texted back to him as I pulled up my black and white knee high socks.

**Hey. Watcha doin? Reid was jealous right? I could see it from his eyes.**

**Yep. He said that he couldn't believe I fell for ya.**

**Well, he's not my type!**

**LOL. He also said that you put on too much eyeliner.**

**Ugh...actually parts of it was my real eye part...**

**Really? I am so damn sorry! **

**It's okay.**

**What's your type, Wednesday?**

**Well, I like blonde or burnette, blue eyes, hot, not too smart that would be a nerd, not too dumb that would be dumb and dumber. Nice body but not too tan that would be whoa! **

**Ugh...Wednesday...You just described Reid.**

**No! He's...He's...I guess you are right...Ooh I gotta go, dinnertime.**

**Yeah, bye.**

I hung up the phone as I thought. Well...Tyler is not too bad, I can't believe that Reid's my type, why can't I just go for Sam or Tyler? Nah, let's just eat.


End file.
